Evil's Snow Angel
by YukiSnowFox
Summary: A girl appears on a snowy day, and captures a man's heart. The question is... will he ever get the chance to admit it? Full summary in story. Pairing SanosukeOC


The figure walked through the snow. His broad shoulders brushing against lowered branches, as he headed towards Tokyo. He stopped.

"I should go see my stupid apprentice. I haven't seen him in a while."

"Kenshin! Come inside! It's snowing and it's cold! I've got a fire burning so it's warm now." The black haired girl called to her friend who was sitting on the porch. He stared with a look of concern with his almost golden eyes.

"What's wrong Kenshin?" She asked. He turned and his eyes softened.

"Kaoru-dono… I feel a presence… it troubles me that it does..." She placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It's probably nothing Kenshin. Now come inside- huh?" she looked out… on the street was a little dot… moving towards them. It then stopped, and fell. Kenshin ran towards it to find out what it was.

"KAORU DONO! GET A BLANKET!" He yelled. Alarmed, Kaoru ran back inside to fetch a blanket for Kenshin. He looked down. Under him was a girl. She was in her teens and she looked as if she was mugged. Kaoru came from behind him. He took the cloth and wrapped the girl in it. Kaoru gasped.

"Is she-?" she asked.

"No… but she is cold. We need to heat her up as fast as we can. Come." They made their way towards the dojo.

"Sanosuke! Kenshin found a girl in the street!" The ten-year-old boy came in panting as he approached the nineteen-year-old man chewing on a fish bone… again.

"Yahiko… you don't just find girls in the street unless they wanna get hook-"

"Sano! Watch this girl for us! We have to go get Megumi-san!" Kaoru cried as she dropped the girl on his lap and ran out the door with Kenshin. Sano just sat in shock.

"Wow… I guess you do…" He cocked his head to look at hers more closely. Yahiko joined him.

"She's cute…" He commented. Sano blushed at Yahiko's comment. The girl groaned, and shivered. She scoot her body closer to his and pushed her cheek against his stomach. He saw as her face broke out in a calm smile, and sigh. This only made Sano blush more. It was then he saw her blink. . .

"Nn… wha?" she rubbed her eyes and saw the face looming above hers. "WHO ARE YOU!" She screamed. Sano backed off in surprise.

"I should be askin' _you_ that! Kenshin just saved you from freezing to death, so be grateful, you probably would have been dead…" She blinked twice, glared at him and gave a squeak sneeze.

"What's the matter?" He asked. She sniffed.

"I guess I hab a co'd… AH CHOO!" She sneezed again. She used the sleeve of what little clothing she had on her to wipe her nose.

'Dang…' he thought, 'this gal is tough, after being out there so long she only has a cold?' It was then Megumi came in.

"Goodness! This girl needs new clothes! Kaoru! Will you please take this girl to the bath? And Ken-san, please prepare one. She needs to warm up and change." Kaoru and the girl walked out of the room. Kenshin and Sanosuke went out to get some wood.

"Kenshin…" Sano asked.

"Yes?" He replied, smiling up at his friend. Sano looked down at the floor.

"How old do you think that girl is?" Kenshin thought for a bit, then responded.

"Maybe around fourteen or so. Why do you ask?" Sano's face became pink.

"Ah… uh… no reason!" Kenshin observed his face.

"You've grown fond of her haven't you?" Kenshin asked with a slight slyness to his voice. Sano's whole face turned a bright red.

"W-what makes you think that? I don't' even know that chick that well! You… You don't know anything Kenshin!" Sano pouted and stormed off into the house. Kenshin grinned.

"He's grown fond of her." He chuckled as he grabbed five logs and brought them in.

…………………………………….

Otaiez! That's it for this chappy. I really hope you liked it… I think it's crap but that's okay. It will get better. Why did I mention Hiko in the beginning you ask? .. oh wait… you aren't asking? Oh well you suk then. Okay I'm gonna tell you anyway then, Xp so there. I like Hiko sama. He so kewl! X3 and second, he has a major part in meh story! So check out CHAPTER TWO! And see if Sano kun can convince everyone that he does NOT like this girl he just met. Even though it's stupidly obvious heeee.


End file.
